1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compressor arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 10 2009 016 392 A1, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, a compressor arrangement having an axial compressor and a radial compressor is known, which are arranged axially behind one another on a common shaft. According to DE 10 2009 016 392 A1, assemblies of the, or each, axial compressor stage of the axial compressor on the rotor side and assemblies of the, or each radial compressor stage of the radial compressor on the rotor side accordingly are arranged on the common driveshaft or fastened on the same.
The maximum possible pressure build-up of such a compressor arrangement is rotor-dynamically limited. Accordingly, the pressure build-up is limited in particular through the natural frequency, the stiffness and the damping characteristic of the assemblies of the compressor arrangement on the rotor side.
Compressor arrangements of an axial compressor and radial compressor known to date, which are axially arranged one after the other on a common driveshaft are characterized in that the driveshaft in the region of the axial compressor and of the radial compressor has approximately identical diameters. This also follows from the sketch of DE 10 2009 016 392 A1.
There is a need for a compressor arrangement, with the help of which the pressure build-up can be increased compared with known compressor arrangements.